


Mind SNORK

by Spectre_Cainus



Series: The Snorkening™ [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M, jaya is brief, snorking my fics is gonna be something i'm doing forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Cainus/pseuds/Spectre_Cainus
Summary: you put your right snork in you pull your right snork out you put your right snork in and you snork it all about[port from Wattpad to Ao3]





	Mind SNORK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641621) by [Spectre_Cainus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Cainus/pseuds/Spectre_Cainus). 



_"Oh Neuro," Griffin sighed, smiling as the Master of Mind playfully tugged at the red sash around his waist. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want it."_  

_"Well then, Mister Turner, I guess I'll be on my way then."_

_"W-wait! Don't!" He tried to stand, however he just fell back onto his rear with a soft thud. Neuro chuckled at the act, striding back to the Master of Speed with a hum._

_"Alright then, why don't I show you how it's done."_

* * *

In reality, the Master of Speed was sitting alone on his balcony, swinging his legs to the beat of an old love song playing from his radio. "Ugh," he muttered, "can't believe I'm really alone on a Friday night. Maybe I really am pathetic."

He took another sip of his soda, crushing it with his hand before tossing it into the trash can near the door. It landed in the can with a dull thud, prompting Griffin to hop off the parapet and walk back into his apartment. He shut the sliding door, blocking out the sounds of cars and Christmas carols that mixed with the old song playing on the radio. 

It did not take long for the song to end, switching back to the seasonal Christmas songs with a cheerful laugh from the station's DJ. Griffin sung along absentmindedly, remembering the times his grandfather used to hum the tunes as they sat around the fireplace, watching him play while his mother cooked dinner in the kitchen. He would laugh whenever his daughter burnt the turkey on accident, and smile as he complimented her cooking once again. Afterwards, they would dance, Griffin watching them in amazement as they moved differently with every song, although any attempt he made at mimicking their moves resulted in him nearly knocking over something fragile, or ended with him falling flat on his face.

The apartment was nothing like his old family home. It had burnt down in that fire that took his grandfather's life, along with all of his memories he had with his loved ones. Griffin let out a sigh, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand: finding the carton of beer he had bought the previous day amongst the mess that was the contents of his fridge. Unable to find it, he slammed the door shut, retreating to the living room where the radio had changed to an interview with the ninja.

Griffin never really understood _why_ they were so popular. Sure, they might have saved Ninjago a few times, but what about the other elemental masters? He never heard anything about that time Ash saved a young girl from a burning building and nearly died in the process. Or even a peep about Chamile's acting career. What about Karlof and his Rotojets? Bololo with his plant nursery?

Absolutely nothing. Because the other elemental masters "aren't cool". He thought about the day he went out to buy presents, and got approached by a young boy.

_"Hey there!" Griffin smiled at the kid, putting his assorted items down to wave at him._

_The boy just stared at him. "You're not a real elemental master," he muttered._

_"Excuse me?" The Master of Speed cocked an eyebrow, unsure as to how to reply to the sudden accusation of being a fake._

  
_"Everyone knows that the ninja are the only_ _elemental masters that matter! You aren't cool like them!"_

_At that point, Griffin merely rolled his eyes, picking up his bags with a sigh. "Whatever, keep living in that detached reality of yours, kid," he called out to the boy, running back to his apartment with the aid of his element._  

He laid back in his armchair, listening to the interview in silence. It was mostly generic questions, like "What are your favourite colours?" or "If you had to pick one ninja to be stuck with for the rest of your life, who would it be?", questions that would receive generic and obvious answers from the teenagers. Then came the festive themed questions, followed by mistletoe jokes.

Griffin knew the procedure well. Ask normal questions, then some related to the special occasions, and finish off with the questions which would always spark gossip for the tabloids to feed off. The interview was rapidly approaching the final part, the DJ asking Jay and Nya how far their relationship had gone being an obvious indicator of the fact. Everyone laughed as the couple replied with a simple request for them to mind their own business. An interesting new reply, he thought. 

"Okay, we've had a few fans actually ask us this on our social media platforms," the DJ paused, feigning interest in the question as they pretended to reread it before asking, "and here it is. 'Do you know which elemental masters, barring yourselves, are in a relationship? If not, any suggestions?'"

Griffin let out a grunt of confusion. What kind of question was that?!

"Oh, we're not really sure…" Cole spoke first, the Master of Earth sounding slightly uncomfortable about the subject.

Kai chuckled. "Wait, so they're asking us what our ships are?"

"Ships?" Zane had hints of confusion in his robotic voice. "I don't think we're allowed to ship people…"

"Not postal shipping. Pairings. You know, like how Jay and Nya are a thing. That sort of stuff."

"In my opinion, it's awfully rude to 'ship' real people together," Nya butted in, annoyance evident in her voice. "It's the whole 'Jay or Cole' thing all over again. Seriously? Let them be with whoever they want. It's really none of our business."

"Well said, Nya," the Master of Speed nodded, before reaching over to turn the radio's volume down. He closed his eyes, drowning out the voices from the device with his dreams once again.

* * *

_Back in his thoughts, Neuro had already removed the red sash, playfully tying it in a bow around Griffin’s neck. “Good to see you’ve been nothing but obedient tonight,” he muttered with a smirk on his face, “usually you’re much more… uncooperative.”_

_A soft hum of approval was all he got from the brunet. The Master of Mind grabbed the speedster’s aviators, tossing them aside with a quick flick of his wrist. “Now then," he leaned closer, slowly parting the Master of Speed's robes with a careful hand, "let's see how experienced you are, shall we?"_

_Out of the blue, Griffin panicked, exclaiming, "If you're reading my mind, please cough!"_

* * *

He was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of loud coughing from his balcony. Looking over, he saw an extremely embarrassed Neuro sitting on the parapet, pulling a grey and white scarf up to cover the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He dashed over to the sliding door, catching his aviators as they nearly fell to the ground. "Neuro, what the SNORK are you doing here?" Griffin stepped out onto the balcony, trying his best to stay calm ater the sudden arrival of the other elemental master.

"I was just passing by…?" Neuro twiddled his thumbs, avoiding the speedster's gaze. "I saw your lights were on and I thought I would drop by for a visit but you looked a bit distracted so I thought I would see if anything was wrong and, well…"

"Would you like to come in?" Griffin attempted to change the subject, forcing a smile as he held the sliding door open. The other male slowly nodded, following him into the much warmer living room. Once inside, the Master of Mind pulled off his scarf, folding it neatly and placing it on the armrest of the chair he sat on. They sat in silence, staring at the flames in the fireplace. The radio had moved on from the interview, returning to the regularly scheduled Christmas carols and hymns. Griffin tried his best to pretend he was alone, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Neuro arched an eyebrow, stroking his goatee as he moved a hand to his temple. “Turner,” he addressed the speedster, “may I inquire as to why you are ignoring me?”

“W-well!” He chuckled nervously, confused as to whether the telepath was faking innocence or genuinely interested in an answer. “You did come here without any warning. I wasn’t prepared for any guests, much less another elemental master. Just make yourself at home or something.”

“And not because my arrival interrupted your trip down memory lane?” 

“Ah…” So he had only managed to find out about his encounter with the boy. Griffin let out a sigh of relief, drawing the attention of the other by accident. “It’s nothing, really,” he fumbled for an excuse, trying to bluff his way through an actual explanation, “that kid’s from a new generation anyways. You know, the ninja are all the rage nowadays. Probably ‘cause they’re more relatable due to still being teens and stuff. Nothing like us adults.”

“I see.” Neuro kept his hand on his temple, staring directly at the speedster. “I wasn’t referring to the encounter with the boy, though. I was asking about your experiences with the previous Master of Speed.”

“My granddad? Yeah, I do miss him and stuff, but I guess it’s best not to dwell in the past too much, you know?” He shrugged for emphasis. “Besides, it’s been so long since his death. I’m mostly over it.” 

“Interesting, I didn’t expect you to have such good relationships with your family.”

Another shrug. “I didn’t really know my dad. Not sure what happened to him, either. So I guess my granddad kinda took over that role? I mean, that’s what made him _grand_ in the first place!” To his surprise, Neuro let out a soft chuckle at his pun. “Geez, it wasn’t that good. You don’t have to force yourself to seem interested.” 

“Apologies,” the Master of Mind smiled, “it’s just been so long since I’ve heard a joke that I actually liked. I’m just ashamed to admit that I am a huge fan of puns.”

“Oh, really?” Griffin smirked, allowing his brain to go into overdrive mode as he started formulating as many puns as possible within the short amount of time he had. “Well, I do hope you don’t _mind_ me starting us off with this terrific pun, then. We could call Paleman over to join us, too. I’m sure he’d shed some _light_ on this situation. And if this gets too far, Gravis is gonna have to help us understand the _gravity_ of the situation. Just so you know, I don’t really like having Karlof as the driver when I’m trying to get somewhere fast. He always puts the pedal to the _metal_. Nor do I like having to be with Zane, he always gives me the _cold_  shoulder. You get what I’m saying, or is this all too fast for you? I could catch you up to _speed_ if needed.”

Neuro was too busy laughing to reply, hunched over in his chair with tears rolling down his cheeks. It brought a smile to Griffin’s face, who snickered at how out of character the telepath was acting. When his bout of laughter finally ended, he smiled brightly at the speedster. “I would make a pun if I could, but I guess I just don’t have any at the moment,” he panted, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes between breaths, “so the least I could do is say thanks, I guess. Wait, Turner?”

“Yeah…?”

“Is something wrong? You don’t look too good.”

Griffin cursed mentally, having just noticed the blush that was definitely visible to the the other man. "I'm fine! Really!" He tried to laugh it off, instead nearly choking on his spit and breaking into a coughing fit as the Master of Mind observed with a concerned look on his face. "The best I've ever been!"

"…You found my laughter 'cute'?"

"What? That's outrageous! I don't find it cute!"

"Did you forget I can read minds? I thought that weird scenario in your head with me was just a onetime thing but now I'm positive that you've had… many more thoughts of a similar nature involving me."

"Well!" The Master of Speed stood up, nearly knocking over his chair with the sudden movement. "I think this visit has been great, my friend!"

"Turner." 

"I think I'm going to get some sleep now. Please leave!"

"Turner."

"Yup, feeling _pretty tired_. Time for a good nigh—"

"Griffin!" Neuro exclaimed, just as the speedster ran straight into the counter in the kitchen: the exact opposite of his bedroom. He fell back onto his rear, letting out a yelp of pain. The Master of Mind scurried over to him, kneeling down and resting a hand on the other's forehead. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to be that blunt, I'm sorry!"

"Ugh," he groaned, aviators crooked from the impact. "I-I'll be fine. Please just leave." 

"Hang on, let me just…" Neuro repositioned himself, scooping up the fallen Griffin with little effort. "Where's the bedroom? You definitely need some rest. Tell me where you keep the first aid kit, too. Just in case you got hurt."

Dazed, the speedster pointed towards a door with a mahogany frame. Neuro nodded, carrying him into the room without further comment. He gently laid Griffin on the bed, pulling the maroon covers over him while removing the red aviators from his face, revealing a pair of matching dark red eyes that avoided his gaze. "Wow," he said out loud, "I didn't know people could have red eyes."

"…Don't Tox's eyes glow neon green? And Chamile's purple? Why are you so bothered by my red eyes?" Griffin snarked, blush still visible as he tried to pull the covers up high enough to cover the embarrassed look on his face. Neuro refused to let that happen, pressing down on the fabric with enough force to prevent it from shifting. "You're being a huge pain in the SNORK right now, I hope you know that."

"You're enjoying this."

"I…" 

"Don't bother trying to deny it. Master of Mind, remember?"

Griffin lapsed into silence, still looking away as the telepath took his hand in his. He felt a light squeeze, bringing his attention back to Neuro. He had moved to sit on the bed, back facing the speedster and his free hand rest on his temple. "Are you still trying to read my mind," he asked, "because if you are please tell me what I'm thinking about. My head's a mess and I'd really like to know what's going on anymore."

"You're conflicted. Unsure of what to do next and whether you should tell me to leave again. Deep down, you know you're lonely. The conflict comes from your affection for me, wanting me to stay and keep you company but also wanting me to leave and go back to my loved ones. If I do the former, my loved ones would possibly miss me. If I do the latter, you would be alone for Christmas. Is that helpful?" Neuro did not turn to face the speedster, staring blankly at white ceiling of the bedroom instead. 

Griffin hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, I guess."

"So would you object if I stayed here for the night?"

"Huh?"

Neuro looked at him, grey eyes meeting red ones as he pointed at the window. "You aren't expecting me to go flying in that weather outside, are you?"

The snow was falling much faster then when he had arrived. From the living room, the radio started blaring a warning, exclaiming that a snowstorm would last the entire night and bring "the whitest Christmas Ninjago will see so far". 

"Okay, you can stay for the night." Griffin patted the spot next to him. "You can sleep here. But I want you gone after breakfast tomorrow, alright?"

Neuro smiled, bending down to untie the lace of his boots and kicking them off with a relieved sigh. He quickly joined Griffin under the sheets, the two of them starting several conversation regarding their powers and families and generally getting to know more about each other.

* * *

They were just about to talk about the previous masters of their elements when the chime of a grandfather clock resounded through the apartment room. Neuro was startled by the sudden noise, jumping slightly and earning a soft laugh from Griffin. "Calm down, it's just a clock."

"I realised."

"Which means it's…" The Master of Speed counted the chimes, gasping when he realised how late it was. "Midnight? We've been up all this time?" 

"So it's Christmas now?" Neuro tilted his head, remembering something then continuing, "That means we'll be meeting the rest of the elemental masters at three for the party at the Bounty 2.0, right?"

"I guess? I mean, I totally forgot about that. Probably wouldn't have shown up without a reminder, to be honest. I already have the presents and everything, though. Whatever."

"I actually have my present for you, Turner." Neuro reached into his pocket, pulling out a clenched fist. "But you'll have to close your eyes to get it."

Griffin, figuring that he nothing to lose at that point, obliged with a shrug. He felt Neuro shift around for a bit before he felt someone's lips against his. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the image of the Master of Mind holding up a small mistletoe between them and kissing him. The other quickly pulled back, face turning crimson the instant he realised the Master of Speed had been watching. "Uh, M-Merry Christmas?" He stammered, not sure of what else to say.

Griffin smiled, pulling the other close and giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Yeah, Merry Christmas, you dumb dork."

"What?" 

"Don't ruin the moment. Now let's catch some sleep before we end up looking like zombies at the party later."

**Author's Note:**

> you do the snorky-snorky and you snork yourself around, that's what snork's all about *musical sting*


End file.
